Define: I love you
by CrowAggro
Summary: A selection of random drabbles about the cold and calculating Kai Hiwatari and his beautiful Neko-Jin, Rei Kon. First fic, please be kind :D
1. Home

Title: Define: I love you

Author: Neko-Jin of the Stars

Summary: Kai/Rei drabble fictions based loosely on random words.

Warnings: Occasional OOCness, shounen-ai, bad language and all the rest of it :)

Disclaimer: I own nought. Especially not beyblade. Gutted for me.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Chapter 1: Home

Home is, supposedly where the heart is, if that's true mine's rooted deep in the icy depths of Russia. Don't get me wrong, I love Russia, I love the architecture, the culture, the snow… I love it all. Even the Abbey. Yes, even that horrific place. It still holds some terrible power over me. I actually bought it, you know. That place had ripped me to shreds from the inside out and trained me from when I was tiny to hate and to win. And yet, it was the only place I ever belonged. Just like Tala, Brian, Spencer and the rest of them, the abbey was all I had ever known. So when it was shut down nobody knew what to do or where to go. Many of the children there were orphans and would have been turned out onto the streets. And although i'm going on and on about the poor little orphans, the truth is my motives for buying back that god forsaken abbey were completely selfish. I needed to be there, I needed to stay where I knew I belonged. Everything and eveyone else just sort of followed.

After my 'oh so loving' uncle Voltaire was locked up I received all his money and ownership of the Manor in Japan. I couldn't live there though, in that enormous, freezing house. It was too empty in there, and had never truly felt like a home to me. And if I'm being completely honest, I was lonely too. And yes, I know what you're thinking, 'The great Kai Hiwatari doesn't get lonely, he's happiest on his own with no-one in the world to distract him or get in his way!'. Well sorry fan girls, it's not true. I'm human just like the rest of you.

Even if I am a bastard.

That's why I fit in so well here in the abbey. From one of the sparse, unfurnished rooms if I look through one of the enormous windows I can plainly see the vast, decrepit courtyard, with only a few lifeless trees and a thick layer of snow to adorn it. And from downstairs I can clearly hear Tala screaming and whinging about how someone's been messing with Wolborg and now he's gone missing. I allow myself a small smile as a resounding "YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" tells me that Brian and Spencer have heard all this many times before. They're not perfect, any of them, but they're family. As I dwell on my adopted 'family' a familiar face swims into my mind's eyes view. My own little Neko-Jin. Rei Kon.

I grin slightly as I picture his perfect porcelain face, those gorgeous golden eyes and that body to die for. Subconsciously, I reach into my pocket and twist the expensive little gold bands around my fingers. One day I'll make him a part of my family, i'll make him my husband, and it won't matter where we live anymore. Because I know wherever Rei is, I'll be home.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neko-Jin: Well this is the end of my first chapter in my first story.

Comments and creative criticism much appreciated :)


	2. Proposal

Title: Define: I love you

Author: Neko-Jin of the Stars

Summary: Kai/Rei drabble fictions based loosely on random words.

Warnings: Occasional OOCness, shounen-ai, bad language and all the rest of it :)

Disclaimer: I own nought. Damn it. Especially not bey blade. /

Chapter 2: Proposal

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

The day had been absolutely perfect. Kai couldn't quite believe it had gone completely without hitch. He smiled and glanced down at the raven haired beauty lounging against him as they lay beneath a large, shady tree watching the sun set. He was so lucky to have found someone like Rei and he wanted everything to be just right when he asked the big question. He had no doubts whatsoever in his mind that Rei would say 'no'. Well, almost no doubts at all…

They'd been dating for four years now, and kai had practically dived on him as soon as the third world championship had finished. He'd waited until the after party and knocked back a couple of shots for a little Dutch courage before making his move. Which actually turned out to be more of a stagger.

Needless to say it hadn't gone quite to plan. What in Kai's mind had been 'a couple of shots' was in fact ¾ of a bottle of vodka. The good stuff too. Therefore when he tried to coolly stride towards his crush, he managed to trip over his own shadow completely taking the poor Neko out. Thankfully, Rei was more amused than anything, so when Kai tried to string together an understandable apology the tiger silenced him by placing a firm kiss on hip lips. For a moment after they broke apart neither said anything, both slightly confused at the quick smooch. Confusion however soon gave way to lust and the two quickly embraced, lips crashing together and only pulling away for a brief lungful of air before they resumed.

After that , the two became inseparable. Their friends and fellow team mates were all surprisingly understanding. Things just progressed as usual, kai was still considered a bit of a loner and his attitude never changed, and Rei was as carefree and happy as ever.

And now things could only get better. He hoped.

Bathed in the twilight kai thought this had to be THE moment he was looking for. He nuzzled Rei's neck, grabbing the tigers attention.  
"Rei?" Kai asked, his voice tinged with nerves. The tiger beamed up at him, light bouncing off those brilliantly golden eyes.  
"Yes Kai, what is it?" The tiger asked softly.  
"Well, you know how long we've been going out for, right? And you know that I love you?"  
"Yeah, I know…Where are you going with this Kai?" A playful smile tugged at Rei's lips, Kai however was too pre-occupied trying to find the ring to notice. He dug his hands into his pockets and, finding nothing, cursed slightly. His search gradually became more frantic until the Neko placed a comforting hand on his arm. Glancing up, Kai found his lover kneeling in front of him, down on one knee.  
"Rei?" Kai asked uncertainly as his lover's Cheshire cat grin widened ever so slightly. Rei gently took Kai's hand and from behind his back drew out a small, black, velvet case. The same case Kai had had in his pocket moments ago, he was sure of it. Before he could ask what was going on Rei opened the case and took out the gold band, sliding it over kai's finger.

"Kai Hiwatari, I love you. I think I always have done. I just never really realised how much until that party all those years ago. You've been so good to me over the years, even before we started dating. And you've never once let me down, even though I know how often you've thought you have." Kai listened intently, his mouth slightly agape and his hands shaking. He knew this should be the other way round, but Rei was doing a much better job than he would have. The tiger continued. "I'm always afraid of that day when all of this is going to end, but that day is so far away, and I want to make the most of it with you. I want us both to be happy and to be together forever. I love you Kai, and I just want to know if you'll marry me before that day comes?"

Speechless….Completely and utterly brain dead. Kai opened his mouth to speak but his words failed him and instead he could only manage a muffled sob. It was then he noticed the tears streaming down his face, smudging his carefully applied war paint and blurring his vision. Rei leant over to brush the tears away, but as he shifted closer kai threw his arms around his fiancé and buried his face into the Neko's chest. He felt his lovers arms wrap around him, squeezing him. That was when Rei heard it. Quiet and slightly muffled, but there it was, his answer.

"I love you too Rei Kon, and yes, I will marry you." And then, almost as an afterthought.  
"And if you EVER tell anyone I cried, I swear to God I'm going to divorce you!"

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neko-Jin: Well, there it is! Chapter 2! i'm really proud of this one, i'm not normally one for mushy fics, but I enjoyed writing this one.

Who knows? Maybe it'll pave the way for more :D

Comments and creative criticism much appreciated :)


	3. Party!

Title: Define: I love you

Author: Neko-Jin of the Stars

Summary: Kai/Rei drabble fictions based loosely on random words.

Warnings: Occasional OOCness, shounen-ai, bad language and all the rest of it :)

Disclaimer: I own nought. Damn it. NOTHING!

Chapter 2: PARTY!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Oh God. This seriously can't be happening." Tyson wondered aloud. A few nearby fellow bladers nodded slowly, enormous grins plastered to their faces. Behind him Tyson could hear Tala howling with laughter whilst Rei, Max and Kenny doubled up laughing. Out of everyone that had actually turned up to the party nobody had expected the worst drunk there to be the normally calm, stone faced Kai Hiwatari! Tyson knew this was as good as a once in a life time opportunity and so, decided to take appropriate measures so as to ensure the welfare of the party. Or something like that.

"Hey guys! Who's up for a game of truth or dare?!"

That'd done it, no way was Kai getting out of this one unscathed. Rei and Max managed to drag the surprisingly heavy ex-captain to the circle and sit him down in something like an upright position. Tala wandered over to the circle, standing by the sidelines and watching with sadistic glee as his best friend was about to make the biggest idiot out of himself as possible, and it was all thanks to him.

Kai was not the easiest person in the world to get drunk, he'd found out first hand when he once offered to get him wasted and ended up forking out for two litre bottles of vodka. He'd quickly discovered however a new brand of vodka, a SUPER vodka, a God amongst regular spirits. This stuff was the shit to say the least. He'd tested it out by giving it to Kai under the pretence that it was just the same old stuff he was used to drinking. Oh how wrong he was. Half a bottle later and they found their second in command flat on his arse giggling like a school girl. Greatest. Night. Ever.

Therefore, Tala being the devious little git he is had smuggled this 'super vodka' into the party and had left it to Tyson to ensure kai shotted as much of the stuff as he could. Over half a bottle. He'd drank more than half a bottle. Things were about to get interesting.

"So Kai, seeing as you're the most hammered I think you should have the honour of going first. So what's it gonna be? Truth, Dare, Double-Dare, Kiss, command or promise?" Tyson asked, shaking with laughter.

"Errrr, Truth!" Kai finally decided, his drunken logic told him this would be the safest bet. Unfortunately for him, his conscience was lying to him. Rei, with enough forward thinking to realise Kai was becoming maybe just a little too hammered, managed to prise the vodka out of his friend's hands. Kai, well on his way to obliteration by now, was blissfully unaware of pretty much everything."So Kai, tell us, what's the strangest sexual encounter you've ever had?"Tyson asked innocently. Beside him Max and Kenny rolled over laughing, Rei actually blushed and Hillary leant further into the circle not wanting to miss a thing. Tala however merely continued to smirk, knowing that just about anything Kai said right now was about to humiliate him for life.

"Well," He began uncertainly, "There was that fourway I had with Tala, Spencer and Brian…"

Silence...  
Until:

"Oh my God Kai, you actually remembered that?!" Tala yelled. Kai nodded, a lazy smirk spreading across his face.  
"Hell yeah and I've still got the photos to prove it." He slurred.  
"Dude as soon as we get back to Russia you have GOT to show me those!" Tala said slapping Kai on the back as he strode past him. For a long moment nobody spoke, the group still in complete shock, and more than a little disturbed at their ex-captains strange sexual exploits.  
"Say Tala where d'ya think you're going, the game's hardly started yet and Kai's already given us some great ammo for when he sobers up, and this is only the beginning!" Tyson shouted realising the red-head was trying to leave the room. Tala glanced back at the circle for a moment considering whether or not it was worth it, before finally shaking his head.  
"Sorry guys but I think I should, er, check up on Brian and Spence, see how they're holding up."  
"What that means Tala, is that you're going looking for a shag." There was an audible gasp as a most definitely un-kai-like giggle escaped his lips and he slumped sideways sprawling himself across a still rather shocked Rei. The entire room burst into uncontrollable laughter.  
"Kai, I think I love you when you're drunk!"Tyson laughed.  
And as the night wore on the dares became more outlandish, dangerous and more than a little illegal, and when morning broke nobody would admit to the truths they'd drunkenly disclosed.

Several hours later:

Unwelcome sunlight forced his bleary, bloodshot eyes open. Raising his head slightly the somewhat bewildered Phoenix tried to make sense of last nights events. He glanced down at his 'pillow' which turned out to be a purring Neko, a string of drool dribbling down his chin. Kai allowed himself a sly grin, that was until he noticed the slightly crumpled picture in the Neko's hand. Oh. Shit. It was definitely him, only he appeared to have been stripped to the waist and was being pounced on by various scantily clad bladers. Most of which were male. Scrambling to his feet the distraught blader began the hunt for more incriminating pictures. As he dashed into the hall he ran into a rather smug looking Tala."Oh so you're up are you? I take it you've remembered something of last night then?""Tala, seriously, what the hell did I do last night?" Kai pleaded. Tala only smirked as he walked past him and into the kitchen, before adding:"Oh yeah, you've got a great ass by the way. Later!"

Kai stood completely still, rooted to the spot by the fear of what exactly he could've gotten up to last night. It was then he noticed the other picture taped to his pant leg. He wasn't entirely sure he wanted to know, but morbid fascination drew him in. He couldn't help but grin. Maybe the night hadn't gone so badly after all, not if this picture of himself and the raven haired beauty was anything to go by. He studied the picture for a minute before pocketing it and returning to his 'pillow'. Lord knew he'd need all the rest he could get if he was going to have any chance of dealing with his friends when they woke up.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neko-Jin: Well i've had 60 something hits and 0 reviews, I really need some feedback guys because I don't know if what i'm doing is good or complete rubbish.

Also more ideas and random words would be nice, if you've got any ideas i'd be happy to put them forward ;D


	4. Reunion

Title: Define: I love you

Author: Neko-Jin of the Stars

Summary: Kai/Rei drabble fictions based loosely on random words.

Warnings: Occasional OOCness, shounen-ai, bad language and all the rest of it :)

Disclaimer: I own nought. Damn it. Especially not bey blade. /

Chapter 2: Reunion

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Has it really been that long since we all last met up?" Rei asked, not really expecting an answer. A quiet "Hn" from his partner seemed to suffice. As the two entered the extremely high class restaurant they suddenly felt apprehensive about meeting up with all their team mates, none of whom they'd seen in a good five years or so. They'd tried to keep in contact via the phone and the internet, but things had gradually become quieter and quieter as each friend drifted off into their own little worlds. Rei couldn't blame them really, he and Kai had been going through a rough patch recently. It wasn't that the passion had died, and they still adored each others company, but Kai had recently become slightly…unhinged, to say the least.

It had started a couple of moths ago when the two had visited Russia on their six year anniversary. Everything had been going fine until on their final day of the trip Kai had insisted on visiting the abbey. Not just to visit his old team mates, but mainly to just wander the old building, to relive old, dying memories. Rei knew Kai still felt deeply connected to the place, but he also knew it was more grim defiance than longing that wouldn't let him pass the abbey by.

Despite Kais love for the abbey the two had eventually moved into the manor in Japan, Kai had never been able to bring himself to sell it. He had often joked how when Voltaire was eventually released he could have the manor back, but he'd have to buy it off him first. Rei knew though that deep down Kai loved this place as much as he loved the abbey, even though the blue haired blader would never admit it. They had settled down there, redecorated the entire manor and most of the rooms even the desperately unused ones, they'd also dug up the, enormous old withered garden and planted something new and refreshingly beautiful. They had really made it their own. But still, Kai wasn't completely happy. And Rei knew it had something to do with the abbey.

So on their visit there Rei was not surprised to see Kai slightly more withdrawn than usual. Instead of pointing it out however he merely clasped his lovers hand and nuzzled his ear. Kai had flashed Rei one of his 'secret smiles' as Rei called them. Those smiles that still whipped the butterflies in his stomach into a frenzy. That feeling didn't stay with him long however, not when they met up with a rather surprised Tala. From the moment we laid eyes on him they knew something was seriously wrong. His face was pale and drawn and he constantly wrung and rubbed his shaking hands together, as though he were desperately cold. He looked nothing like the once fierce, determined ice prince we'd remembered him as.

What worried Kai more however was the fact that the Blitzkrieg Boys were some of the only friends he'd always kept in contact with. He considered them family and cared for them like he did me. But they had never let on that anything was wrong. Rei liked them all too, once you got past the rough, jagged exterior they were all very much like Kai. Except Tala was more outspoken, Brian more sadistic and Spencer more calm and at ease with himself. Not anymore though. As the couple stood there, horrified at the changes that had taken place Tala explained exactly what had happened.

The Blitzkrieg Boys had known it would happen eventually, but the small, terrified children that had once sought comfort here had now grown into strong, coarse young men and women. Men and women that knew this abbey held nothing for them and would only hinder them if they remained. Therefore most of them left, just like that. They had gone on to find something more, to make something of their lives instead of wasting away within the confines of the abbey. That wasn't the worst of it though, not by a long shot. The departure of so many had really hurt the three bladers. They had acted as makeshift parents to most of these kids, and under the circumstances had done a damn good job. The initial departure had cut them deep, but they eventually let it go, they knew everything had to end sometime. And then the rumours started.

Wicked tales of how BIOVAULT were still active and working deep in the catacombs beneath the abbey, and how the three Blitzkrieg Boys were working alongside them. It was huge news and there was a full enquiry, police swarmed the building and the three young men were taken into custody for the duration of the search. They were questioned brutally and relentlessly, until eventually it got to the point where they felt like admitting to everything, to all the lies and rumours just to get away. Thankfully the search turned up nothing, as they knew it would, but the press had a filed day. They tormented the three of them relentlessly and un mercifully just as the police had done constantly hounding them, dogging their every moves. They opened old wounds and soon, those damned reporters had cut so deep they couldn't stop the flow. Spencer couldn't cope with it all. His once calm façade now complete smashed, it all got too much for him and….he'd tried to end it.

At that point Tala broke off in a fit of sobs, Kai had wrapped his arms protectively around the taller, elder blader whilst Rei had made quiet, soothing noises to try and calm him.

After visiting Brian, who was keeping guard over Spencer and looked very much like Tala had, drawn and dejected they finally quickly checked in on the blonde blader. It nearly killed Kai seeing him. Spencer looked so frail and tired, like all the fight had just left him, leaving him drained and powerless. Neither Rei nor Kai could face seeing any of them again in that condition.

They had said their goodbyes and left. And as soon as they set foot in the mansion they broke down, both of them. The only problem was, Kai couldn't stop, it was like he was in a constant state of mourning. He felt so guilty and he held himself responsible. And despite all Rei's attempts, he couldn't help his partner. They'd reached a sort of wall, and it drove Rei to despair realising they had come across something he couldn't heal. Over the past couple of months though, kai was starting to show some signs of normality. Like he was clawing back his old self.

And then they'd got the invitation. A reunion with all their former team mates the blade breakers. Neither man knew if would help matters or make them worse seeing old faces, but they knew they needed a break, and they couldn't hide from the world forever.

So there they were, standing in that gigantic, gold plated, red velveted, marble pillared restaurant feeling so hopelessly lost. And then the whirlwind that was Tyson hit them. Max soon followed with Kenny trailing not far behind. All three of them desperately trying to show off their partners, and even more surprisingly, their children.

Apparently, Tyson and Hillary had eventually settled down after a very on/off relationship. They now had a three year old boy who looked remarkably like Tyson. Kenny had taken a job offer from Max's mother and had worked alongside Emily of the All Starz for a few years before she had finally turned around out of the blue and asked him out on a date. Things had only gotten better and now they had two bright and bubbly daughters. Max had also stayed over in America but was actually hosting the be blade section on the sports channel. He'd recently got engaged to his long term girlfriend who'd also been his agent. They hadn't really changed a bit. Sure the hair styles were different and they had all slightly matured now that they had all settled down, but they were still the same kids they'd know all those years ago in the bey stadium.

So obviously it came as no surprise when within moments of meeting Kai and Tyson were at each others throats, challenging one another and the like. Rei couldn't help laugh, this was the first time in a long while that Kai actually seemed to be enjoying himself. Sniggering quietly he seated himself between Max and Kenny and watched happily as his husband took off, snarling and cursing the other Blue-nette who had just insulted his face.

No nothing had changed at all. And Rei knew it never really would.  
After all, aslong as there was someone to challenge, or have his face insulted by, Kai would never slip back into that depressed state. So Rei decided then, to take it upon himself to challenge and torment his poor Kai until death. To help him, obviously...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neko-Jin: AAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH  
This one was a looooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooong one XD  
I kinda liked it though, but after this I think I'm going to make these stories slightly shorter and definitely happier opinions please!

Reviews timeeee!! I've got a lot of hits already but I still don't know if what I'm doing is really any good, so please, please, please review! Cookies for all that do :3


	5. The AM

Title: Define: I love you

Author: Neko-Jin of the Stars

Summary: Kai/Rei drabble fictions based loosely on random words.

Warnings: Occasional OOCness, shounen-ai, bad language and all the rest of it :)

Disclaimer: I own nought. Damn it. Especially not bey blade. /

Chapter 5: The A.M.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Rei Kon was an understanding kind of guy. To be fair so was kai **generally**, but there were exceptions. Just. Like. This. One. '_He's at it again, I don't believe it!_' Rei mentally cursed his partner and his stupid obnoxious heavy metal music at this stupid time in the stupid, obnoxious damned morning! Silently fuming the tiger crawled from his nice, big, warm, squishy bed and staggered down the cold, stone stairs.

Now Rei was normally an early riser anyway, Sundays however, were his day off. He allowed himself a well deserved lie in on a Sunday, but NOooo, somebody had to play their stupid music whilst they were training at 6:00 in the stupid A.M. Stupid, stupid, STUPID Kai! As he neared the bottom of the stairs a sudden yawn caught the Neko off guard, sending him flying down the last few steps. Wincing slightly as he tried to disentangle himself from his mass of unruly bed hair and rub his sore backside at the same time, did NOT impress the tigers already foul mood. Cursing loudly, he continued to make his way through the huge, chilly manor.

He managed to enter the main sitting room without further injury. However with his eyes still bleary, he realised too late that a chair had decided to hamper his journey causing him to yowl when he stubbed his toe on the chair leg. Eyes streaming, fists clenched the Neko hobbled out of the room as fast ash he could and into the kitchen. And that stupid music was STILL PLAYING!

Too bad for Rei then that because of the long running commentary in his head describing in detail all the horrific ways he was going to make his EX lover suffer, he didn't notice the large, slippery puddle on the floor… So with an almighty crash the tiger further disgraced himself by landing in an enormous pool of what appeared to be, and stank of…Honey.  
'_Honey. HONEY??_' The tiger Raged silently '_He doesn't even LIKE honey!_' Eyes still streaming, drenched in honey, limping slightly on his left foot and with his fists clenched the disgruntled, and obviously pissed off Rei was not a pleasant sight.

Kai caught sight of his fed up, glowering partner and was about to ask what was wrong before the irate tiger cut him off with a low, menacing growl. Kai watched, fascinated, as Rei picked up the stereo, raised it high above his head and sent it crashing to the ground, before repeatedly stomping on it's already shattered remains. After recovering a little and regaining some of his composure Rei calmly walked over to his husband, planted a rather sticky kiss on his cheek and asked him kindly if he could "PLEASE try to keep the noise down."

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neko-Jin: I just had to write this XD Similar things have happened to me and it just seemed right to have it all go wrong for Rei first thing in the morning! Poor confused Kai!

Anyway, reviews much appreciated! I think this story is seriously lacking some, good, bad or creative!  
Anyways, happy readings!


	6. Kittens

Title: Define: I love you

Author: Neko-Jin of the Stars

Summary: Kai/Rei drabble fictions based loosely on random words.

Warnings: Occasional OOCness, shounen-ai, bad language and all the rest of it :)

Disclaimer: I own nought. Damn it. Especially not bey blade.

Chapter 6: Kittens

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He couldn't quite remember exactly how it had all started, they'd been talking about kids and stuff, he knew that. They'd never really considered adoption, neither of them desperately wanted children and Rei knew his family line would go on whether or not he decided to...procreate. That must have been when he'd started the joke, in all honest he never expected Kai to fall for it. Amusing as hell though and brilliant blackmail.

"Well, Kai, you know I'm a Neko-Jin right?" His lover nodded slowly, he thought they'd been over all this: He was part cat but it wasn't considered Bestiality so everything was fine. Or so he thought.

"Well you know you were thinking about kids, and how maybe one day it'd be nice to have them…" Rei trailed off again, earning him an impatient "Hn" from Kai.  
"Well, what I'm trying to say is, as a Neko, we **can** do that." Kai froze. Rei noted the terrified expression and the sudden tensing of the body, and desperately hoped he wasn't grinning too much.  
"But Rei, you're a guy. Guys can't have kids." The elder blader explained slowly and deliberately, as though he were talking to a child, the terrified expression still apparant on his face. Ray merely grinned and placed his hands across his stomach.  
"Neko's caaaaaaaan!" He sung. Within seconds the space next to him that once occupied Kai was now completely deserted. A second after that he heard the front door slam shut. And with that he erupted into laughter, so much so that he fell from his place on the couch and ended up a heap on the floor clutching his sides.

Tyson meanwhile was about to receive a very random visit from the last person he would've ever expected.  
"I know this is short notice but could you put me up for a few nights?" The visitor asked. It was Kai. Kai Hiwatari was stood at **his** front door asking **him**,Tyson of all people for a room for a couple of nights. This was brilliant.

"What did you and Rei have a falling out or something?" Tyson asked. He wasn't ashamed at his nosiness, he'd pry as much as he could if it meant finding out a little more about the lone, rogue Kai Hiwatari. And for once, Kai actually seemed uncomfortable! It must really be something if he couldn't even discuss it.  
"Not exactly. Now are you going to let me in or not?" Now this was more like the Kai he remembered. Tyson nodded, grinning from ear to ear, before stepping aside to let his unexpected visitor through.

One of the first things Kai had done after Hillary had agreed to let him stay too, was specifically demand that they were not to let on that he was here, even if Rei phoned them himself. After much complaining and debating both Hillary and Tyson had finally been sworn to secrecy and the matter was dropped. Neither Tyson nor Hillary lparticularly iked it, especially if it meant lying to a friend, but what could they do? Nothing, all they could do was sit back and wait it out.

Kai hadn't returned that night. Rei wasn't actually that surprised, but when his partner hadn't returned by the morning, a slight panic rose in his gut. He decided to wait a while longer, he knew Kai wouldn't be that late in getting back. He wasn't like that. Or at least, he hoped Kai wouldn't be that late….

The following evening Tyson managed to track Kai down to one of the large oak trees in his garden. The young man was sitting on a rather large, high branch, a puzzled look plaguing his handsome face.  
"KAI!" Tyson yelled, hands cupped around his mouth to try and amplify his voice, not that it needed it. Kai glanced down, acknowledging his presence and silently allowing him to continue.

"Listen dude, Rei was just on the phone and he was really worried. He sounded like he was having kittens!"

". . . . ."

"What the hell did you just say!?" Kai yelled as he leant further over the edge of the branch to better hear Tyson, just in case he'd misheard. Tyson raised his hands to his mouth again and yelled:"I SAID, Rei was on the phone just now, and he sounded like he was having kittens!"

That did it. Kai suddenly felt faint, and only then realised that maybe at this height passing out was NOT a good option. Well at any rate, the world must've really hated him that day, because the last thing he remembered was thinking '_Oh Fu-_', before the ground rose up to meet him.

Later in the hospital, Rei managed to prise himself away from his unconscious beloved to have a quick word with Tyson.

"So Tyson, when he was up in the tree, what exactly did you say to him before he passed out?" Tyson waited a moment before answering, and seeing nothing wrong with what he had said to Kai, repeated it.  
"Listen Rei, all I said was that you'd been on the phone and you were worried." Rei frowned.  
"Are you sure that was it?" The tiger pressed. Another thoughtful pause.  
"Oh yeah, I said it sounded like you were having kittens!" Kinda lame expression I know, he shrugged lamely. Rei couldn't help but smile.

He knew it was awful given his husbands condition, but he genuinely couldn't believe Kai had been that gullible.  
"Next time you use that phrase with references to me, you might want to add 'not literally' to the end, especially if you're talking to Kai." After seeing the bemused expression on his friends face he felt he _had_ to tell him everything.

Rei knew one thing for certain though, Kai would never be able to think of kittens in the same way again, that was for sure.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Neko-Jin: I actually dreamt this one, and it made me giggle so much thinking about it afterwards! And I know Kai's not the gullible type, but seeing as it was the normally sensible Rei telling him, I think he probably just assumed he was telling the truth!

Anyway, enough for now, laters!


End file.
